Into The Darkning Place
by CronaFirelight
Summary: Cory is take from her pineywooded Texas home and sent to live with her Grandfather who according to her Aunt was dead? A one Tom Riddle. Things get interesting when uncle Serves snape arrives and Cory is caught teaching house eleve to dance and gets sen


This is a story based on JK Rowling's books, none of her chars are mine none of the main places are mine only the plot and the woods of texas part belong to me.  
Please review. It will get better promise.  
The trees stood tall all around, ancient senitels of the forest reflected in the red, orange and yellow glow. A full moon smiled down upon those dancing around the raging bonfire merrily licking the air reaching for the moons milky whiteness. Disturbed's "Down with the Sickness rembrated in the background and the eight twirled and danced to the beat round and round the merrily dancing fire in the center. Brown, green, read, orange, and yellow cloaks, all the colors of the surrounding forest swung with the movements of the seven as the song finally ended with laugher a few falling to the ground exasghtstion.  
"That was great you guys we're sure to be ready for the multi-generational wizard's conference next month." A tall brown haired boy, the one in the bright red cape told the others. " There is no way our region is going to leave it with anything less that first place! The Big Thicket region of East Texas will go down in Infamy this year! Our cup will join the ranks of those 50 some sitting over in the gym all golden and glittering so all will know of our achievment!"Hadd Chafen, the boy in the scarlet cape exclaimed before letting out a maniacal laugh.  
"Looks like Ole Haddy has finally gone over the stump." Bradley Spears in the brown cape whispered to Cory Borialis in bright green, who in turn nodded and stifled a giggle with her hand.  
"And just what will we them Mister Haddykins when we present those muggles with our wizzarding victory hmm? What will we tell them when they ask over at the muggle school if we are kidding them and we say no? I know what they'll say, They will say we are damned if we are twitting with witchcraft and if we know who our savior is. Then they will ask us to repent our sins and to take the lord into our hearts. Haddy, Haddy, Haddy they do not understand that our magic has nothing to do with our religion they think anything magical is evil you know that." Bradley told him.  
Haddly humted and said," Well it's not my fault we live in the middle of the Bible belt where everyone takes everything so seriously. I just wanted to be great at something once... I mean we can't be in any sports here because of Wiz School and since were not in the rodeo then they think we have no excuse and shun us..."Haddly sighed going kind of squeaky.  
"It's not our fault were in a region where the wizzarding community is so spread out, I mean this is the east Texas countryside...To get accepted for what we are would be a miricle."Cory put in feeling sorry for Haddly.  
"The Wizzarding community lives too much in the cities, like down in Houston... it's a ironic that they have to have all their gatherings out here in the country that they shun most of the time. US pooowa cuuuntry cousins." Haddly said enlarging a hick accent showing off his usual angry at the world personality.  
Cory Sighed, "Look let's stop here before we go on to the whole "The Government is never giving us recognition speech'. I need to go home I have school in," She looked at her watch," Five hours and counting. I'm going home." She called over the fire before taking a bit of Floo powder out of her satchel.  
"But the government isn't giving us recognition as a minority. We should get right...." Haddly's voice was cut off as Cory threw the powder into the bonfire and jumped in after it calling "Home if you please." And in a poof she was gone from the forest glade and stumbling out of the fireplace in the little house she shared with her failed as a witch Aunt.  
"You were out with 'Them' again weren't you, answer me weren't you!" Yelled a slurring and drunk Aunt Kreal.  
Cory always figured that the reason her Aunt was so angry and intoxicated all the time must have had something to do with being a failed witch, though how that happened Cory never realty understood.  
"Yea, I had practice." Cory told her.  
"Practice, Practice!," her Aunt yelled," Don't give me practice you were out being a lose women weren't you? Weren't you!" She yelled slamming her glass of brown brandy down upon the ledge above the fireplace knocking over the picture of Cory's uncle and her aunt's brother, Uncle Snape.  
"Ugh, no when have I ever been that. Don't be silly Aunt it's time for bed." Cory said  
"Oh I know what's going on I know...."Her voice began to fade off and she passed out on the floor. Cory levitated her over to her room and to her bed and shut the door. Then she went over to the fireplace and righted the picture of her uncle. "He gave was giving off a snide look and kept pulling his hand though his greasy hair. Cory sighed and made if off to bed.  
It seemed like she had been asleep five minutes when her alarm went off and she had to rush to get ready. She showered dressed grabbed her bag and ran out into the starlit early August morning. AS she made it out the door the humidity hit her all at once wrapping around her like a comfortable familiar blanket and she smiled. A car across the wood lined dirt road honked it's horn and Cory hurried over to it and jumped in to her neighbors car. He carpooled them down in the morning to the bus stop three miles away and her aunt usually picked them up in the afternoons. She nodded hi to the youngest boy a 10 year old and to the annoying 14 year boy who gave her crap and smiled at her neighbor a blond Alabamian muggle with a pot belly and a quaint accent.   
They were the first ones at the bus stop, a white house with a basketball hoop outside, as always and her neighbor drove off.  
"So, hush dose ur da know the bus doesn't come for 45 minutes?" Cory asked as always and the annoying 14-year old boy answered"Yea we tell him he never listens."  
After awhile the bus stop filled with screaming little 4 year old up to screaming 18 year olds all running around and most muggles. Cory's 'regular' school was a muggle one which had three buildings on campus which housed grades preK though 12th. Cory had her real wizzarding classes in the afternoon where a few of the muggle teacher who were really wizard taught them what they needed to know calling it the Arnod Freemen Club figuring no one would care to join a club with a name like that. People had been told that they cleaned the school and did other things like mucking out the AG building which none really wanted to do so it kept the muggles out of the wizards hair.  
Cory stared at the passing forest as she bumped along the dirt roads on the old Bluebird yellow school bus. The heavens opened up and down came a torrent rain. Cory sighed knowing this would mean mud a foot thick on the dirt roads when they came home today.. She hoped that they would not get stuck which happened quite often to the buss when the roads turned to red clay mush.   
The rest of the day passed in a whirl until chem. The only science teacher Mrs. Taylor was really loopy and could be down right mean when she wanted. She did things like accusing people of stealing money for the Christian athlete association cookie sale when she had put it into the chem. closet. She did other strange things like every Friday she pickled snake bladders and kept bottle of deadly nightshade along with other strange things right next to the chemical bottles. Most people thought she had inhaled too much mercury while in college but the real reason for her loopyness was she was also a witch who taught potions at night. Once this boy had accidentally put some excess chemical into a spare coffee cup on the lab table, which unfortunately had been her coffee cup. She accused him of trying to poison her and had called the cops on him after seeing the purple fizzy stuff in her cup.  
"Wrong! Mrs. Borialis I would hope that you do better than this with the reaction of 22 ml of HCl and 5 grams of NaOH. I swear you are as messy with you acids and bases as with your batwings and frogs brains." She screamed in Cory's face. Cory sat back.  
Mrs. Taylor was lucky her class all thought she was nutz anyways because they choose to forget the batwings and frog brain comment.. or maybe they were all to scared to ask Cory never knew which was true.  
The teacher assigned a phenomenal amount of HW and while they class was starting on it with the left over class time. Mrs. Tyler walked over to Cory and whispered, " One would assume with such a accomplished Potions master in ones family that it would at lest rub off a smidgen on certain relatives." She stood up gave Cory a nasty look and walked away into her chem. closet.  
"Ole Tyler giving u trouble again Cor?" asked Bradley from the seat behind me and I nodded." Don't let the Ty get ya down." He squeezed my shoulder and sat back. Minerva a muggle girl who considered herself quite popular gave me as nasty look because it was known by all she had marked out Bradley as hers even though he was quite oblivious to her advances.  
"Oh Bradley can you help me with this problem I'm quite mifted." She brought her bright red lips into a little pout the other guys in the class thought was cute and Cory roller her eyes.  
"Yea sure Minerva, The Ty isn't looking, now what was it you needed help with?"Bradly asked.  
"Question three see I don't understand what it mean by reaction." She pouted again and a couple people in the class groaned at her faked stupidity.  
"Well l reaction means that the two compounds interacted and produced uh heat in this equation."Bradly pointed out." It's a lot hotter when t reacts then when its finished."  
"Is it as hot as you are Bradley." Minerva batted her eyelashes and Cory tried not to laugh at the ridiculous line she had just used on him.  
Bradley gave Cory a wink then turned back to Minerva Fry." Why Mrs. Fry I do believe you are flirting with me." He told her grinning.  
The rest of the day passed pretty much uneventfully except at lunch when Minerva had squeezed in between Haddy and Bradley on the bench almost pushing Haddly off of the bench all together. I stared at her from the other side of Bradley as she began flirting. All talk at the table ceased and Cory's wizzarding best friend Rona poked her in the ribs and whispered,"We cant even discuss magic things with her drooling all over Bradley." and she rolled her eyes as Cory nodded.  
The muggle classes finally ended and the magic ones began for the eight. They all got out their forest colored cloaks, which in the light could be seen to be covered in dozens of little leaves. Transfiguration was slow with their Spanish teacher teaching. Instead of changing English verbs to Spanish ones the class was changing teapots into turtles. In DADA their changed history teacher taught them about some new events transpiring in England. The old evil Voldemort had come back to power; full power and people were starting to disappear. The Minister of magic, a one C. Fudge, had said such things were rumor and did not believe the dark lord had risen again. Mr. Funngles, their DADA teacher had asked them how they thought this world event might affect them here in America. Bradley thought that the dark lord might be coming over hear after he's though with Europe he was sure as spitfire after world domination, kinda like a magical Hitler. Haddly disagreed about the Hitler part and said that maybe if he did come over he could fixed the screwed gov so that wizards would get some recognition of a minority that deserved respect ..... He went on his ole heel. Cory sighed and kinda zoned out and after their dance practice that night went home.  
Her Aunt met her at the door." Well glad you finally here I have u packed and ready."  
"Huh " asked Cory.  
"I have located your grandfather Tom. Your to go live with him now, I cant be expected to look after u the rest of your life what with your parents disappeared so long ago and all." Her Aunt told her handing her a fit-all case.  
"Come on we might as well meet him and tell him." She said.  
"You mean you haven't told him yet that i'm going to live with him!" Cory cried.  
"No worries dear he's your legal guardian now." She smiled  
"But, didn't you say he was dead?" Cory asked.  
"Naw he's risen again, I mean I've located him let go now were off to London dear hussle hussle."  
Her Aunt threw some Floo powder into the fire place called out Diagon Alley and passed thought the green flames. Cory followed," Diagon Alley if you please." And was instantly transported to London. 


End file.
